


won't stop running till we reach the sun

by rileyhart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, amy ain't feeling too well, but it's not because of food poisoning...., post honeymoon, spoiler alert: she's pregnant!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: jake and amy come home from their honeymoon and make a realisation.





	won't stop running till we reach the sun

**Author's Note:**

> (title from woodland by paper kites)  
> okay so i had this idea a while back and i'm not totally happy with how it turned out but i hope yall enjoy!

“Welcome home, my beautiful bride!” Jake says dramatically, putting down their bags to spread his arms dramatically when they reach their front door.

Amy, looking the worse for wear, glares at him, unamused. “Jake, this is the same apartment I’ve lived in for the past eight years.”

“Yes, but can I please carry you bridal style over the threshold?” he asks, grinning toothily at her.

“Jake, you couldn’t carry me bridal style even if you wanted to.”

He looks offended. “I so could.”

She sighs, she feels too sick to fight such a simple request. (Plus he looks really cute right now with his hair still all dishevelled from the flight.) “Okay, go for it.”

“As you wish, my wife,” Jake says, and she smiles at that. “I just need to unlock and open the door first.” he adds.

He does this and picks Amy up dramatically, and she laughs as he takes one step into their apartment before putting her down.

“Told you I could do it!” he says proudly, as if he’d carried across the Brooklyn Bridge rather than one step into their apartment. He grabs their bags and lugs them inside, shutting the door behind him.

She smiles dopily at him, before leaning towards him, resting her head on his chest.

He wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back, and presses a kiss to her temple.

“How are you feeling?” he asks her softly.

“Just sleepily,” she mumbles.

“Not sick?”

She breaks away from him. “Nah, I think it’s gone.”

Amy had had the luck of getting food poisoning on the last couple of days of their honeymoon.

She smiles up at him, giving him a quick peck. “C’mon, let’s unpack.”

She goes to reach for the bags, but Jake stops her.

“Ames,” he says, “unpacking is for tomorrow, or next week, or we can just live out of our suitcases for the next couple of weeks, we’ll talk about.”

She laughs, falling against his chest again.

“But now is for relaxing. You’re not well, let’s just watch lie on the couch and watch netflix and get ubereats from the Polish place.” he finishes, leading her over to the couch.

She falls onto it without protest, and Jake sits down next to her, an arm around her, as he reaches for the remote.

“What do you wanna watch?” he asks her, and she looks up at him adoringly.

“Aww, you’re gonna let me choose?”

“In sickness and in health, baby!” he exclaims, handing her the remote.

She chooses an old romcom - her favourite kind of movie for when she’s feeling sick - and Jake orders the pierogies pancakes.

“You know,” she says, as she watches Jake eat the pierogies with a strange determination, “you used to hate these.”

“Wha’?” he exclaims, his mouth full. “Nah, I di’n’t.”

“Yeah, you did,” she laughs. “After one of our first stake outs we got these  and you ate one, promptly spat it out, and said, and I quote, _‘That’s not a pancake.’_.”

“To be fair,” Jake says after swallowing, “they aren’t pancakes. The name is very misleading.”

Amy beams at him, rolling her eyes, as she takes a bite of the pierogies pancakes.

“Do you think they taste different?” she asks Jake after a moment.

He looks away from the TV. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, they taste kinda sour.” she says putting it down.

“I think you’re just freaked out after your food poisoning.” he says. “They tasted the same to me.”

* * *

He wakes up the next morning to the sound of Amy retching in the bathroom. It’s the sound he’s heard for the past four mornings.

He hurries out of bed. “Ames, babe,” he says rushing into the bathroom and sitting down next to her. “You okay?”

She leans against the wall next to the toilet. “Yeah,” she murmurs, “vomiting is just gross.”

He puts an arm around her and rubs her arm soothingly, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

“You could’ve woken me up, y’know,” he tells her.

“Yeah, I know,” she says quietly, “it just came over me so quickly, I didn’t have anytime to think anything but ‘ _Must. Get. To. Toilet.’_.”

He smiles. “Fair enough.”

They lie there for a moment, Amy resting her head on Jake’s shoulder.

“You feeling better?” he asks, and she nods.

“Yeah, I think so,” she murmurs, and he smiles softly, pressing a kiss to her temple before standing up and offering out a hand.

She takes it and he pulls her up.

“I’m just gonna, um, I’m gonna brush my teeth,” she tells him, “you go back to bed.”

He smiles and kisses her forehead. “I’ll probably fall asleep by the time you get back in anyway…” he trails off and she raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to continue, “‘cause, y’know, you take like five years to brush your teeth.”

“Sorry dental hygiene is important to me, Peralta,” she retorts playfully.

He bows dramatically. “Your apology is accepted, Santiago.”

She gives a him a playful shove. “Bed!”

He puts his hands up in defense. “I’m goin’, I’m goin’!”

He walks back into their bedroom and flops down on their bed, pulling the covers over himself.

Amy shuffles back in not long after intending to flop beside Jake, but the sight of their unpacked suitcases catches her, and instead she sits down beside the suitcases.

Jake sits up at the sound of the zip and looks over at Amy.

“Are you seriously unpacking right now?” he asks her (although he’s already getting out of bed to help her). “It’s like… _so_ early, and your sick as well, you should be sleeping.”

“Jake, I’m not _sick_ , I’m just a little unwell. Plus this is hardly extravagant activity, I’m unpacking a suitcase.”

“True, it’s just a ‘vagant’ activity,” he replies, and Amy opens her mouth to say something, but closes it, frowning.

She picks up an unopened packet of tampons from her suitcase and looks at it as if confused.

“Amy?”

She looks up at him, questioningly.

When she doesn’t speak, but rather stares at him as if he were a puzzle to figure out, he takes the box from her. “You’re starting to freak me out.”

“It’s not open.” she says simply, staring at the box instead of Jake.

“Okay, yeah, it’s not open.”

“It should be open. I should’ve…” she trails off and looks at Jake, “but I didn’t get my period.”

His eyes widen, and it dawns on him what she is saying. “You didn’t?”

She shakes her head.

“You should’ve?”

She nods.

“Maybe you’re late?” he suggest without much conviction.

She shakes her assuredly. “Nope, my period is just as punctual as the rest of me.”

“Okay…” he murmurs his eyes locked on hers.

“Okay,” she breathes back.

“So does that mean…?” he says, not even realising the smile on his face.

She can’t help but smile back. “Run down to the drug store in the corner. You need to get six pregnancy tests.” she tells him. “I once read that one in every six pregnancy tests are false.” she adds at his confused look.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” he says dazedly, standing up and turning around in a circle for no apparent reason.

Amy points to his bedside table. “Your wallet’s there.”

He grabs it and kisses her on the forehead. “Okay, okay, I’m going, cool cool cool cool.” he says, not moving.

“ _Jake_ ,”

“Right! Going!” he exclaims, suddenly dashing away.

He leaps down the stairs, runs out of their apartment building and down the street.

It’s early and the sky is pale and the air is crisp and fresh as he runs to the drug store.

He barely stops running when he reaches the pregnancy tests, grabbing six boxes of ‘ _Womb There It Is_ ’.

The checkout boy slows him down. Some pimply, hungover teenage boy who seems to be the personification of that sloth from Zootopia. He scans the boxes so slowly, his mouth slightly agape.

“How many girls you knocked up, bro?” he asks Jake.

“One! She’s just… very thorough.”

The boy doesn’t look as if he believes him, and Jake bounces his leg impatiently until the final test is scanned. He pays quickly and races out of the store and back to the apartment (feeling like someone from one of those old paypass ads).

Amy’s in the kitchen determinedly drinking an entire jug of water.

“Thank god,” she says at the sight of him, putting down the jug, “my bladder is about to explode. That’s my fourth one of these.”

She grabs the bag of pregnancy tests from Jake and runs into the bathroom.

* * *

They sit side by side on the floor of the bathroom with the six pregnancy tests lined up in front of them.

“I’ve never seen you pee so much,” Jake says to break the tension.

Amy tears her eyes away from the tests. “I’ve never drank so much water in such a short amount of time.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever drank that much water in my entire life.”

She tries to stifle her laughter. “ _Jake!_ That’s not a good thing.”

“Made you laugh though,” he says with a grin, and she elbows him lightly.

“Okay, surely it’s been two minutes!” she exclaims frustratedly, gesturing at the tests.

“And here I thought you were the patient one in our marriage,” Jake jokes, pressing a kiss to her temple, but Amy’s attention is elsewhere, her eyes fixated on the tests.

“Oh my god, Jake, Jake, look!” she picks up the first one and he stares mesmerised at the tiny plus in the middle of it.

Her looks from it to her and back again, tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Ames,” he whispers.

“It could be the one in six,” she says quickly, her eyes still on the others, but he simply grins, and rests his head on hers.

A plus appears on the second one only a moment later, and Amy lets out a cry, covering her mouth.

“Jake, Jake!” she yelps excitedly, shaking his arm.

He beams at her, kissing her hard as the other four show the plus too.

They press their foreheads together, tears in both their eyes. “We’re having a baby,” Amy murmurs.

“We’re having a baby,” Jake repeats, and she laughs.

“Oh my god!” she squeals.

“I know!” he yells gesturing wildly with his hands.

She kisses him, and they laugh giddly in their overwhelming joy.

“Oh my god,” Amy says, pulling away from Jake, her voice considerably a lower octive.”

“What?” Jake asks her, concerned.

“We have _so_ much to do.” she says standing up, as if she’s going to do it all now.

“Ames,” he says, tugging on her sleeve.

“Yeah?” she asks looking down at him.

“We have like nine months to do all of that stuff,” he says soothingly, as she sits back down. “You don’t need to baby proof the entire apartment just yet.”

Her eyes light up at that. “Oh that’s gonna be fun!” she beams, and he looks at her adoringly, knowing she 100% means that.

She looks at him dreamily and kisses him softly. “Nine months and then there’s gonna be a little version of you and me,” she murmurs against his lips.

He smiles. “I can’t wait,” he replies, kissing her again.


End file.
